Lileath
' Lileath' the Maiden is the Goddess of the Moon, Dreams and Fortune, worshiped as part of a triumvirate along with Isha and Morai-heg. She is the patron of seers and prophets, is a vision of radiant beauty and is prayed to for clarity, prophecy, and foresight, especially by an Elf facing a great challenge or difficult decision, or in need of some good luck. The goddess is also known to ride a celestial steed named Cindermane, who bears her across the heavens. Lileath is also associated with innocence and forgiveness. It is claimed that she reads the intention written in the heart of every Elf and judges them not by their deeds, but by their heart's desire. The Blessings of Lileath During the Golden Age, the goddess Lileath presented three gifts to the Elves. The first was the Star Crown, said to have granted the bearer visions of all times and places known to the gods. The second was the Amulet of Sunfire, which brought hope to those in despair, but whose fury no evil creature could abide. The last gift was the Moon Staff, into which it was said the goddess had poured much of her power, so much did she love the Elves. Alas, only the Staff has survived to the reign of Finubar the Seafarer -- the other gifts have long since been lost to the tides of ruin and war. The Star Crown was shattered during Malekith's first assault on Saphery. To this day, the Loremasters of Hoeth search in desperation for the lost fragments of the Star Crown. Even the merest shard of the crown contains great power, and many an Elven mage dreams of harnessing that might to his own ends. The Amulet of Sunfire was lost forever during Morvael's Reign. Against the counsel of Hoeth's Loremasters, the Phoenix King gifted it to his son, Aravael, as the prince took ship for a distant land. Alas, Prince Arvael never reached his destination, but was spirited to a watery grave in the depths of the Churning Gulf -- the Amulet of Sunfire has never been seen since. End Times During the End Times, Lileath tasked Araloth to rescue Shallya from the Realm of Chaos, so her, Lileath and Ulric could save Taal from a disease he contracted from Nurgle. Later, she revealed herself to be the Lady of the Lake, having taken up the persona to cultivate human worshippers, as she had been denied the right to create a new race. Having selected the noble tribe of the Bretonni, she had forged them into a mighty kingdom that could protect the Elven race and safeguard the known World. Having become convinced that the world was doomed in accordance to the cosmic cycle, Lileath told Araloth of a daughter born from their love, and how the survivors of the current world would become the gods of the next. She then granted the last of her ebbing divinity to her daughter, before sending both her and Araloth forth into a new realm of her own creation. Known as the Haven, this world was inhabited by the warriors Lileath had always intended to protect it, the mighty Grail Knights. The goddess knew this was her last chance to preserve a part of the dying World. Lileath eventually lost contact with both her daughter and her realm. At first, she feared it may have been destroyed, but it later became apparent that the Haven had been drowned out by the increasing power of Chaos, and the dawning end... Trivia * Lileath is also considered the patron deity of Asur herbalists. Lore Conflict *'' In some editions, Lileath is the mother of Isha, and sometimes the relationship is the opposite. As of the End Times, it has been confirmed that Lileath is the first daughter of Isha and the wife of Asuryan.'' Gallery File:Altar_of_Lileath-0.jpg|A dedicated altar to Lileath Star_Crown_Total_War_Warhammer_2.png|The Starcrown as seen in Total War: Warhammer 2 Star Crown Total War Concept Art 1.jpg|Concept art from Total War: Warhammer 2 of the Star Crown Source * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Tome of Salvation ** : pg. 125 * : Warhammer Armies: High Elves (8th) ** : pg. 25 * : Warhammer Uniforms & Heraldry of the High Elves ** : pg. 65 * :'' Warhammer: The End Times Compilation'' * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 4th ED -- Core Rulebook ** : pg. 79 es:Lileath Category:Arranoc Category:Cadai Category:Cult of Lileath Category:Moons Category:Saphery Category:L